


I'll Never be Rid of You

by lolliipxps



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Jessica Whitly (mentioned), Malcolm Whump, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, father/son bonding, possibly canon compliant, rejection is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: Rejection was another thing Malcolm couldn't handle, which is why he did exactly what his mother wanted to prevent.





	I'll Never be Rid of You

The cloud distrust that had lingered in Malcolm’s mind in regards to his mother was finally lifted. Knowing that his mother innocent was a reprieve. That being said, Malcolm had something else on his mind. (No surprise, there. Just the normal, run of the mill, day for Malcolm Bright.) Like the fact that his mother had somehow convinced Martin to take him off the visitation list. 

Malcolm should have been relieved when his mother told him his father agreed to do that. For the sake of his sanity he was better off without the man. Even in deteriorating state of mind, he could comprehend why she did it. (Not like Martin would care about his son breaking, right?) Yet why feeling the exact opposite? Why instead was he hit with such a strong feeling of rejection? Why was Martin so willing to give up seeing his own son? The son that, despite Malcolm’s hesitancy to admit it out loud, he knew so very well.

After the argument Malcolm came to his father for answers, and here was again, for a different set of answers. Most likely at risk at his own well-being, of course.

“Sir, I’ve been told not to let you in-” Malcolm was quick to interrupt the guard.

“I know, I know. I’m not supposed to be here but I don’t care. I want to see my father. I promise I won’t be long.” There was no room for argument, not when Malcolm was adamant and stubborn. Nobody was going to get in Malcolm Bright’s way.

With much hesitancy he was finally let in.

“Malcolm, you really need to respect your mothers decision.”

Malcolm said nothing at first, instead opting to make his way to the closest seat before he could change his mind at the last second. “How did she do it? What did she say to make you agree to stop wanting my visits?” 

“Oh my boy… you do feel rejected don’t you?” Martin furrowed an eyebrow and looked his son over, both touched and worried by the rash behavior. “Don’t think it’s because I don’t want to see you, because I do...oh how I would love that. But your mother only wants what is best for you.”

At this point he was so worked up that his heart thrummed rapidly, yet he remained in place, doing his best to mask this. His mental state was in a state of disarray as it was, nevermind having his father getting further into his psyche. 

“Don’t pretend to understand how I feel, I’ve changed more than you think over the past ten years.” Malcolm clenched his fist. “Mother finally told me the truth. You know, you could have told me the truth about her not knowing.”

Martin let out a deep sigh and turned slightly in his seat to face Malcolm. “You said it yourself, I’m a profound narcissist and accused of being a pathological liar. So matter what I said you wouldn’t have truly believed me, now would you?”

“I just want someone to tell me the truth for once.” A bandaged hand ran up his head, brushing through slick strands of brown locks, frustration setting in. “If you loved me you would stop lying to me.”

“Jessica was right, you are falling apart.” Martin reached out towards Malcolm, the tip of his fingers just barely brushing against the surface of his suit. “You know, I could help you. We can help you through this ordeal, together. It’s obvious you need me as much as I need you.”

Malcolm closed his eyes and looked away, but surprisingly didn’t move away from the touch. “I’m not sure you can.” 

“Maybe I can, if you let me.” 

The sound of the opening door halted the conversation, and a sign that it was time for Malcolm to leave. Malcolm stood up but before he said one last thing. “That would require you putting me back on the list, goodbye father.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this out and before the new episode too! (On a side note: I still have a love/hate thing when it comes to Jessica... )


End file.
